A Kind Of Magic
by RangerEnVec
Summary: Bombshell & Batman give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kind of Magic**

I don't own anything, except the characters you don't recognize.

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

_Eight Months 15 Days After The Slayer Debacle_

3am

Sighing Stephanie rolled over again, sleepless nights were annoyingly frequent since her kidnap & subsequent rescue. But things were finally beginning to settle down, well as settled as running down FTAs ever are, but Stephanie didn't feel settled, she felt anxious as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Maybe it was because her last dose of sex was just a faint memory and her long showers just weren't cutting it any more.

"Chocolate _is_ a substitute for sex" so maybe she should get up and scrounge up some ice cream, just as she was trying to decide if she should get up & raid the fridge or not, her bedroom door silently opened. In stepped the dark knight, he sat on the bed next to her.

"Hi." She murmured.

He didn't answer but she saw the flash of his teeth in the darkness.

"How are you? I thought I'd ask you before you ask me because if one more person asks me how I am I'm gonna bust my gun outta the cookie jar and go on a spree."

He laughed sending electrical charges dancing over her nerve endings.

"Babe, are you going to load it first?"

"Very funny mister."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't you?" she snapped back.

Stephanie couldn't see it but she could tell he arched a dark brow at her.

Sighing she replied, "I don't know, I don't feel… I can't… I just…"

Unable to explain how she felt was frustrating, she sat up and switched on the lamp.

Ranger tugged her into his arms for a hug, "I know."

Pulling back she looked up at him, "You do?"

"I think you should go away for awhile."

"What? Like a vacation?"

He nodded, "To relax."

Resting her head back on his chest, Stephanie mulled it over, a vacation sounded pretty good.

"You have someplace in mind?"

"I have a house in Montana."

"This isn't some ploy to ship me off to a safe house is it?" she peered up at him suspiciously.

"Why any new psychos?"

"Not that I know of, when can we go?"

"We? What about Morelli?"

"Why you wanna go with him instead?" she cut back.

"Babe."

The Bombshell Bounty hunter pulled back to glare at Batman, "You listen to me Mr. Manoso, I am _finito _with Joe, see I even said it in Spanish, so you know I mean it. And if you ask me again about Joe or send me back to Joe I will shoot you."

He looked at her for a moment his expression inscrutable, hers pissed, "I thought you were scared of me?"

"After my recent near death experience I find it difficult to be scared of you."

He smiled at her again, brushing a kiss across her forehead, "You better get some sleep, if we're going running in the morning."

"Ranger it's already morning & I'm not going running. The whole problem with running is; you run, you get someplace & then you have to run back. That makes no sense to me, I'd probably get more out of it if I was running from someone instead of _to_ nowhere."

Finally convinced (after the aforementioned kidnap) that she needed to protect herself, Stephanie had been training with the Merry Men three times a week, she still hated her gun but was at least proficient, what she really liked was hand to hand and she was pretty good at it to, plus it was great for her figure.

Ranger sighed when he realized that Stephanie's convoluted theory actually made sense to him. Stephanie sense anyway.

"You're always running from me." He murmured into her curly hair.

"I didn't know you were chasing." She said quietly after a minute.

His chocolate eyes dropped to meet her blue ones, she smiled at him sleepily and snuggled closer.

Ranger didn't know when it happened but Stephanie had changed, their relationship had changed, the problem was that he didn't know what to do about it.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he found his Babe asleep, there was a momentary battle with himself, but it was Stephanie's arms tightening around him that won the war. After shedding his armaments, he stripped down to his boxers and slid in next to her. Tucking her back to his front & banding his arms around her he was soon asleep.

Please review, this my first published work, I've written alot but have been wary. I think I'm ready for some readers now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those wonderful people that reviewed, I hope this continues to meet with your approval.

Chapter Two – Rude Awakening

Ranger awoke as he always did, all at once, all systems on alert & aware of where he was. There was something vibrating on the bed, Stephanie muttered something unidentifiable, rolled over & buried her face in Rangers chest.

"What?" There it was again, the vibrating.

"Stupid phone." She said with a yawn, "Find it, answer it, I'm still asleep."

After a short search, it was near their feet, he answered as was his custom, "Yo."

There was a short silence on the other end then, "May I speak to Stephanie please?"

Ranger jostled the woman trying to melt into the sheets until she cracked an eye, then he handed her the phone.

"This better be good because I haven't even had a doughnut yet."

"Stephanie this is your mother, I just got a call, that black truck was parked outside of your apartment all night."

"It wasn't all night Mom." She let the sigh of relief tremble along the line for a minute before she said with a grin, "it's been there for only about 6 hours or so, it's still here."

"Stephanie, why did he answer your phone? Do you have more crazy people after you?"

"Nope, for once I'm crazy free," grinning at Ranger who was looking at her as if she sprouted a third head, "the phone was on his side of the bed."

Deciding not to take her Mom so seriously had been an excellent decision, she actually enjoyed teasing her mother now.

"Stephanie Plum what if Joseph had called, you know he's your last chance…"

"For what? Marriage? Kids? Joe Morelli is not the only man on the planet Mom."

"Yes but how many would put up with your nonsense?"

"Well I have other redeeming qualities." With a stretch & a yawn she realized that a half naked

Ranger was in her bed & she was talking to her Mother! Idiot!

Sitting up Indian style to better see her eye candy, she picked back up the conversation "Mom I love you, I know you love me too, I'm sure Joe has moved on, if not to bad because I have."

The silence on the line was deafening, "We're having Rack of Lamb tonight & chocolate cake for dessert, Ask Mr. Mancuso if he will be available."

Stunned Stephanie, asked Ranger who was now grinning at _her_, he accepted, which she related to her mother.

"All right then I'll see you tonight." When he mother clicked off she stared stupidly at the phone for a moment then at Ranger.

"You threw down the gauntlet and your mother picked it up. Why are you surprised? She's your Mother after all."

Glaring at him for a minute, thought about it, then shrugged, "I just didn't expect her to give in so easily. You on the other hand seem to be forgetting that my Grandmother will also be at dinner."

Big bad Batman blanched at the thought of a little blue haired lady.

"I only agreed because I want to leave for Montana tomorrow."

Stephanie looked at him a moment she'd forgotten that they had decided on going away together.

"Babe? Second thoughts?" His expression closed.

"How cold is it in Montana? Are you gonna teach me to ride a horse?"

He did a lip twitch that qualified as a Ranger smile.

"How do you know I can ride a horse?"

"Can't you?" He nodded, "Is their anything you can't do?" she sighed propping her chin on her palm & elbow on her knee.

"Babe."

"We have to go shopping, I want a fur lined coat like Vin Diesel in XXX and boots too."

He shrugged, which she took as assent, "When do you want to leave?"

"I'll call you."

"Ok then you have to get out so I can start packing."

"Babe you throwing me out?"

"Yep, it's ten o'clock. How long are we going for? I'll pack for two weeks."

"Which means you'll have enough clothes for a month."

She grinned at him as he did the lip twitch thing again and tugged her into his lap.

He brushed his mouth lightly with hers, "One bedroom or two?"

Stephanie was under no misconception about the strength of her will power especially when he was nibbling on her lips and his hands were sliding up over her barely covered ass, pressing her body down on his, plus she wanted him so badly. She made a sound of frustration in her throat, trying to capture his mouth with hers to deepen the kiss. But he neatly evaded her by transferring his attentions to her neck, she shivered as the teasing, biting caresses heated her skin.

Just then his phone rang, "Leave it." She gasped, shifting so her nipples could drag across his chest.

After it rang insistently two more times, Ranger muttered a curse and flipped her onto her back under him, reaching for the phone. Not to be thwarted, Stephanie slipped her tongue over his nipple, laughing breathlessly when his greeting came out in a strangled groan. She raked her nails lightly down his back, used her teeth on his neck & rubbed her moist core against his hardness, the silk of his boxers and her inconsequential panties no barrier.

"What?" That too came out strangled.

He listened for a minute, "Be there in ten." He looked down at Stephanie her eyes dark & aroused, her lips red from his kisses. "No, Cancel it."

She grinned up at him, "Cancel the meeting? Are you going to stay & help me pack?" she reminded, trying to look coy.

He didn't look to happy at the reminder, "Don't cancel it, I'll be there in ten."

He growled at her and attacked, sliding the straps of the silk camisole she had worn to bed down & latched onto a nipple. Her laughter was cut off by a moan that was his name. He didn't stop till her breathing was ragged.

"So this is how to shut you up?" he murmured against her lips.

"Now you talk?" she breathed.

"I have to go."

"Now! I'll shoot you with your own gun."

"That's not my gun."

"Shut up, please shut up."

Her breasts bare, nipples glistening from his mouth was almost more than his strained patience could handle, with another brain numbing kiss he got up, and only a tremendous effort of will kept him from rejoining her.

When he exited the bathroom, fully fitted in badass black, he found his Babe surveying her closet an open suitcase on the bed, she hadn't bothered to dress just covered her delectable breasts up.

"Babe, you sure about this?"

"Sure about what love?" she mumbled absently, tugging a sweater dress off a hanger and into the suitcase, her mind on shoes.

When he didn't answer, she replayed the last couple of minutes, Good Lord she'd just called Ranger 'Love'.

Stephanie bit her lip, trying to discern his expression, being almost killed had amazing side effects. Getting her life in order had been her first priority, she'd broken up with Morelli and spent a great deal of time alone just taking stock.

A few conclusions had come about;

her mother; would perpetually be ironing since she loved being a bounty hunter & wasn't giving it up,

if she was going be said bounty hunter; she might as well get better at it

and (This is a big one) she wanted Ranger, ok ok she was in love with him.

After letting her mother in on the first, letting the Merry Men help her with the second and now that Ranger had made an overture she was going to take advantage, especially since she had encouraged a lot of the stress on their relationship by throwing Morelli into the mix.

True, he had sent her back to Supercop but when had she ever done what she was told without an argument, even when her life was in danger she still did what she wanted anyway. So she would take responsibility for her share of the blame, besides which he was a man & men tend to say & do stupid things so that was also part of the problem too, she hadn't taken into consideration that even though he was Batman, he was still a man too.

So here she was scantily clad in her bedroom with the sexiest man on the planet and she'd let slip a little something she had intended to keep to herself a little while longer. So she did what she always did, no not denial sheesh, she followed her instincts.

Stephanie smiled and moved to him sliding her arms around him resting her cheek on his heart, "I'm definitely sure." She said meaning more than the question he had asked. (Ok a little evasion, baby steps.)

When Ranger's body relaxed and his arms looped around her, she breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at him, his expression was the same, she decided that he was stunned. Smiling trying to hide the smugness, it was nice to surprise Batman for once.

"Babe." Was all he said before he fitted his mouth to hers.

That kiss topped all kisses, the ground trembled, the earth shook, the phone rang, wait? What? The phone rang? Huh!

Her frazzled mind realized that Ranger had picked put the offending instrument & practically yelled, "I'm on my way, Damn it!" then slammed the phone shut.

Hugging each other tightly Stephanie found she had never felt so content, as when she was in this man's arms. Sighing she stepped back till they were no longer touching.

"Ok Mr. Manoso you better go before you miss your meeting."

"I'll call you later." He said by way of farewell, trailing fingers down her cheek followed softly by his lips.

Stephanie turned back to her closet, but not before stopping to say over her shoulder in a voice ripe with promise, "Oh by the way, that will be one bedroom."

The Rangeman's hands clenched and he made a move toward her them stopped. "I'll get you for that Babe."

"I'm counting on it."


	3. Chapter 3

To all my reviewers, BIG hugs & kisses , you're making this easier than I thought it would be. I hope you like this bit, it kinda wrote itself.

Chapter Three – Brothers in arms

Ranger had just exited the shower when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Canceling meetings with new clients is not really your style, Ric."

He had thought that be slipping out quickly after the meeting would have bought him a little more time.

"Yeah well I made it, didn't I?"

Tank leaned against the door jam, making it clear he wasn't letting Ric out until he'd said what he'd come to say.

Tugging on a pair of cargos, black of course, he flopped back on the bed & threw a muscular forearm over his eyes. "What do you want Thomas?"

"I wanna know what's going on between you & Stephanie?"

He didn't answer because he didn't know, so he shrugged.

"Ric, if you're gonna mess her up again, you should stop this right now."

"I'm not going to mess her up." He replied tightly.

"I noticed that you didn't deny doing it before, so you need to be serious about this, we all know how she feels about you, so you're the one that needs to man up about this."

"How does she feel about me?" Batman asked the Tank curiously, moving his arm a bit to see him.

"What are you serious?" was the incredulous reply, "you really need to get a grip man. I'm asking about you, how do you feel about _her_?"

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Don't bullshit me." Tank said harshly. "You're the brother I never had, but I won't stand back and let you screw up both your lives. Do what you want with you own but damn it don't hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her." Ranger said angrily rushing to his feet and stalking towards Tank, not in the least bit intimidated by the other man's size.

"Then don't."

"What is it to you anyway, Stephanie's & my relationship is none of your concern."

"So you have a relationship?"

"Yes… no… damn it, mind your own business."

"You don't know what you want, till you do, leave her alone."

"I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Damn it Tank, you know the kind of life I have."

"You're in more danger from her life than she'd be from yours."

"Why are you pushing this?"

"I never thought I'd ever see the day that big bad Ranger is afraid of a little girl."

"I'm not afraid of Stephanie."

"There's no other explanation."

"Oh just go away. I have to pack."

"So what you're taking her away for a fuck fest?"

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Don't treat her like that."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I made a mistake ok."

"I'm glad you admitted that. Now you can tell me how you feel about her."

"I don't know how I feel about her ok! I only know how she makes me feel."

"What's that? Horny?"

"Yes! but not only that damn it, frustrated, protective, worried & if Morelli so much as touches her hand again I'll rip his head off."

"That's it?"

"I feel content just watching her sleep, she makes me laugh & lose my temper, I would do anything for her."

"Sounds like how I feel about Annie."

"But you're in love with Annie."

"Exactly."

Tank watched the dawning realization on his best friend's face.

"I can't believe you didn't know. Or maybe you didn't want to know."

"Jesus what am I gonna do?" Ranger tunneled both hands through his hair.

"Telling her would probably be a good start. I have a feeling you two can work it out."

"It's not going to be easy."

"Oh hell no! But I'm gonna enjoy the show, I remember a lot of laughter at my expense over Annie, so I want front row seats for this one. Trust me Ric, if I had to pick a woman for you I'd have picked Stephanie."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

Tank's only reply was a backbreaking hug & booming laughter.

I hope you guys liked it, I was thinkingthe scene & got a brain storm, my sister pokes & needles me alot too. I hope it works for ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Visits

"Oh My God White Girl got laid!" Lulu exclaimed as Stephanie entered the office hours later.

"Good Morning to you to." She replied drily dropping the bags of McDonald's on Connie's desk.

Mumbling around the last of the fries that she had begun scarffing in the car, "I didn't get laid."

"Because you brought us lunch doesn't mean that you can get away with lying to us."

"I'm taking a vacation." Thinking that will throw them off the sex issue. Briefly she told them about her & Ranger's planned trip to the mountains, after ten minutes of interrogation they all fell silent contemplating Stephanie & Batman in a house all alone for a couple of weeks.

The silence was interrupted by Stephanie's cell phone.

"Hello."

"Babe, I'm outside."

She turned and looked out the window, to see the black Porche idling at the curb.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Don't you want to go shopping?" and disconnected.

She scowled at him through the window.

"Girl you definitely Wonder Woman now, going out with Batman." She grinned and hugged Lula & Connie making them promise not to tell anyone till dinner when she told her mom.

"Don't worry about your skips, Lula will take them, Joyce might be to busy _horsing_ around with Vinnie. If Vinnie wants to be a jerk I'll tell him take it up with the Wizard."

"Thanks Connie, I'll have my cell, if you can't get me call Rangeman and they'll get in touch with us and I'll call you back."

With a quick wave she was out the door and slid into her favorite of Ranger's cars.

"Babe." He said with a lip twitch.

"Smartass." She replied.

He laughed softly curving his hand around her neck, drawing her close, Stephanie closed the distance by tugging on his jacket. This time she kissed him first, since he was no slouch he was right there with her. Little nibbling kisses that inflamed rather than satisfied, melted into full fledged open mouth kisses. Both were flushed and breathing with difficulty when they pulled away, Ranger pressed his forehead to hers, "Babe."

His voice was gravelly with arousal, when she licked her lips he growled at her.

"Babe you're playing with fire."

Languidly opening her eyes she murmured, "That's why I feel like I'm burning."

"Keep it up & I take you right in this car. Your mother will get calls."

She thought about it for a second, then sighed

"Let's go get my jacket."

Stephanie got back to her apartment by 4ish and decided a nap would be a great idea. Shedding her clothes on the way she was soon curled up in only the briefest of panties, when it occurred to her that she hadn't told Ranger if it was one bedroom or two. Even though he probably had figured it out by the ever escalating kisses between them, she wanted to be sure, and the fact that she wanted to hear his voice was beside the point.

He had dropped her back to her car only two hours ago, taking her purchases with him saying that he knew that she didn't have space in her suitcases for them. That man knew her to well.

"Yo."

"You did get only one bedroom right?"

"Babe." His voice had dropped to the decibel that guaranteed wet panties.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Definitely a yes."

"Good just checking, I'm in bed that's what made me think of it."

"Babe hold on." She heard murmuring in the background then a door closing.

"Say that again."

"I was just checking because I'm in bed."

"And you're wearing?"

"Panties." She smiled, she hoped this was going where she thought this was going.

"And?"

"That's it, just panties."

He murmured something in Spanish that had her blood racing.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, don't do that."

"What's that babe?"

"Speak sexy Spanish to me when you're not here to do anything about it. That's a low blow."

"Payback's a bitch."

"I didn't do anything." She laughed, not sounding the least bit innocent.

"I love the way you say my name."

"I guess I should call you Ric then?"

It was out before she had a chance to think that, maybe she was rushing him a little. But patience wasn't one of her strong suits.

"Babe, just the thought of you screaming my name with me deep inside of you…" he trailed off, his voice was husky and sexy. Stephanie almost begged him to come over.

"Are you going to take shower?"

The change of topic had her reeling.

"Um what?"

"When you get ready to go to your mom's, take a shower, a long shower and think of me."

"Only if you do it too."

"Babe I always do."

"And here I thought we had nothing in common."

He laughed softly, "I'll pick you up at quarter to."

Stephanie listened to the dial tone, in to good a mood to be angry with him for hanging up on her again.

Here we are again, not much is happening I guess, but we're getting there, trust me a little. Also my wonderful reviewers who are keeping the home fires burning. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Dinner…

Chapter 5 – Dinner…

Stephanie huddled in the front seat of Ranger's car, the Cayman this time.

"This is probably a bad idea."

"I know Babe, it _was_ your idea."

"What?! It was not!" she sputtered, now bolt upright in the seat, "And what are you implying? That I only have bad ideas? You know what, forget it, I don't wanna go anywhere with you anymore. You, you… conceited, arrogant, egotistical ass."

She was out the car and stomping up the walk, not missing the fact that faces were ducking away from the screen door.

He proceeded at a more leisurely pace behind her, offering a large bouquet of flowers to her grandmother and a bottle of wine to her mother, that he assured her would go very well with lamb.

After a handshake with her father who said, "Everyone here? Let's eat."

After a muttered greeting and a snapped 'Nothing.' when her grandmother asked what was wrong, Stephanie was stonily silent.

Ranger on the other hand spoke to her father, complimented her mother on dinner, offered his opinion to her grandmother on the shocking pink color of her hair and enquired after her sister, brother in law & nieces.

Finally Stephanie had enough, "It's no fun fighting with you if you don't fight back."

"Babe I didn't know we were fighting." His innocent expression was conflicting with the laughter in his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny." She sighed, looked down at her plate, then looked back up at Ranger, "Look I'm sorry ok, I was being stupid."

His expression softened, "I was teasing."

"I know." Then she grinned at him and leaned in close to murmur, "If we don't fight how are we gonna have makeup sex?"

"Babe I don't think that'll be our problem, ever."

"Which part, the fighting or the sex?"

"Both."

She laughed and dropped a kiss on his smooth cheek.

She turned back to her plate and finally noticed the stunned looks of her family.

"Holy shit, Stephanie's shagging the hot Cuban!." Grandma Mazur gasped out.

"I'm not Grandma, but I'm seeing him." Then glancing at her mother she stressed, "Exclusively Ranger."

Then before she could say anything else she scooped potatoes and gravy into her mouth.

Ranger smirked at her diversionary tactics.

Then he looked stricken when her Grandma asked "So you ever read the Karma Sutra? I bet Stephanie likes different positions cause I sure do."

"Jesus." Stephanie's father muttered into his plate attacking the meat like a wild beast.

"Mother!" Stephanie's mother yelled.

"What? I'm just curious because… " The little pink haired lady grinned.

"Ranger and I are going on a trip." Stephanie cut across, whatever it was her grandmother was gonna say.

"A Vacation." She continued as her mother crossed herself.

"I think that's a good idea punkin." Her father said softly.

"But…" her mother begun.

"Ellen it's a good idea." Was all he said.

The head of the Plum household didn't speak much but when he did, that was it.

"Thanks Daddy." The Bombshell bounty hunter murmured blinking away tears.

"I think it's a good idea too, gives you guys lots of time alone to try…"

"Mother!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Getting There

Chapter 6 – Getting There

"Well that didn't go too badly." Stephanie sighed when they were back in the car again.

"Babe." Was all Ranger said, causing Stephanie to giggle.

His smile was a flash of white in the semi dark of the car.

She settled back in her plush seat, content in the silence of Ranger's Zone. She'd gotten used to his silences and had actually begun to enjoy the quiet times, since they were so few and far between outside of his presence. Yawning and tilting the seat back a little she dozed off.

"Babe, time to wake up." from next to her ear.

"Are we there yet?"

He chuckled, "Airport."

"K."

He sighed and gathered her to him, where she murmured an approving noise snuggled into his arms and back to sleep once more.

Ranger carried his sleeping Babe onto the private jet, tucking her in the bed of the on-board suite after removing her boots and socks.

Tank finished loading their bags and with a last warning, which was met with a scowl, they were soon in the air.

Stephanie emerged from the bedroom less than an hour later, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hi."

"Babe."

"Nice ride you got here."

He looked up from the laptop where he had been answering emails. She looked so adorable in her black jeans and scoop necked sweater.

"Nice nap."

"Yes thanks, are all your beds comfortable?"

"What do you think?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Ha! I'm not even gonna answer that one."

Settling into the seat next to him, "You got a lot of work still to do?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Why?"

Biting her lip she looked away, "It just occurred to me that you have a business to run and…"

"Babe," he interrupted "It'll be a vacation for me too."

"Really?" she asked turning back to him, blue eyes faintly apprehensive.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Ok, I guess even superheroes need a vacation once in a while." She grinned, prompting him to kiss the corner of her smile.

"Finish your emails, I'll watch a movie."

She went to the galley and came back with popcorn and two bottles of water, she handed him one as he smirked at the extra butter in the bowl.

"Thanks Babe."

"No problem." Then she was lost in the movie.

Ranger finished the most urgent of them and quickly shutdown glancing at Stephanie. She was wearing headphones not to disturb him. He looked at the drop down big screen to see what had her so engrossed and was surprised into a laugh, when he saw she was watching the 'Batman Returns' movie. His Babe never failed to surprise and please him.

As if sensing his attention, Stephanie turned and gifted him with a smile.

"Pushing the headphones off her head, "Finished?"

"Tank can handle the rest."

She nodded, fiddling with the popcorn in the bottom of the bowl.

"What is it Babe?

"Just thinking."

He arched an eyebrow at that.

"I'll let you know when I work it all out."

He just looked at her with that frustrating blank face.

"Really it's fine," changing the subject, "you should relax, your vacation started already."

When he seemed to be trying to probe her mind with that esp of his, she rolled her eyes and tugged his hand, "Come on."

Depositing the bowl in the sink and washing her hands, Stephanie walked back into the bedroom, sliding off her jeans and climbed into the bed, getting herself comfortable between the sheets.

She looked at him for a moment sighing with pleasure, he was leaning against the door jam muscled arms folded across his chest. So beautiful, so MALE, with dark hair falling to his shoulders, those eyes and that mouth, Jesus that mouth. And his body, even with her eyes closed she could picture his body.

Holding out a hand to him, "Come lie down with me Ranger."

"Stephanie."

"Come on, lie down with me."

He probed her expression for a minute, but he could no more resist her than not breathe, so he dimmed the lights, stripped down to his cargos and slid in next to her, waiting for her to make the next move.

Sighing contentedly she pillowed her head on his shoulder, banding his chest with an arm and throwing her leg over his, she shifted till she was comfortable and half sprawled over him.

He hesitated then tucked his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him, burying his face in her wild curls. This new behavior from Stephanie was confusing him, she was turning things around on him and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Talk

They had risen after brief naps on both their parts, to disembark the plane. And Stephanie was not surprised to see waiting for them, a black SUV.

"I'd like to drive." She told him when he opened the passenger for her.

When he arched a brow at her, she replied to his unspoken question. "I've had more sleep than you, I feel like driving."

So they switched positions, after he plugged the directions into the Gps.

She could feel him watching her, and knew he was curious but probably wary of asking her questions.

She concentrated on the road for a while or at least appeared to, letting the soft music from the radio fill the silence, thank God for the computerized voice telling her the turns or she'd have been screwed.

His eyes were still on her, so she opened her mouth and intentionally let whatever wanted to come out just fall out.

"Don't worry so much I'm fine, I'm not gonna change my mind."

Huh not bad, let's see what else was there.

"I'm excited and a little nervous too, this is the first time it's been just the two of us."

"I remember a time when it was just the two of us." The smirk was readily apparent.

Why'd he have to talk, it just messed up the whole, words coming out of her mouth thing. Ugh!

"That's not what I meant and you know it, I meant in a relationship sense." Oh Shit, it was still coming, and that one wasn't so good.

"I've never asked about you with other women, but I'm going on the assumption that you don't currently have someone." Crap!

"Stephanie do you want to know about my ex's? Is that what you're saying?"

She opened her mouth and closed it back quickly, then seriously thought about it,

'Did she want to know?' Part of her was screaming hell yes, so she could rip those bitches faces off! Which was completely unreasonable, that part of her, the reasonable part said no.

"Actually I don't, maybe it might come up at some point but I don't really want a blow by blow so to speak."

They both breathed a sigh of relief as Stephanie laughed. Apparently her open mouth words jump out thing wasn't so bad.

The drive fell into silence but for the radio, a little less tense but still weighty with things unsaid.

"I have nothing else going on, not even something casual." His voice was blank of emotion, when he said it.

Stephanie risked looking at him, he was facing forward, and she couldn't see him in the dark.

"That's good, me either." She smiled.

He chuckled and that lightened the mood a little more.

He sighed a little weary, "Just say the rest of it."

Stephanie almost pretended that she didn't know what he was talking about, but then decided if this was going to work, the denial would have to go.

"I'm nervous about the whole sex thing too."

"Babe I'm quite sure we'll remember how." His smirk was apparent.

Rolling her eyes at him Stephanie said exasperated, "Yes I know Tab a Slot b, smart guy, what I'm trying to say is last time was one thing and when you kiss me, you muddle my brain and I get caught up and one thing leads to another.

"So, you don't want to have sex with me."

"Yes!" she almost yelled at him, "Of course I do, I just want you to let me…" frustrated that she was screwing this up. Ranger wouldn't screw it up he'd know exactly what to say.

"You _want_ me to let _you_ make love to me _first_." He was grinning now.

She gritted her teeth, trying to hang on to her temper with both hands.

"I want you to let me decide _when_, without any pressure from you."

Silence fell between them again.

"Stephanie I would never force you."

Sighing, "Ranger I know that, I want to make love with you, we both know that, I just want to do this with my head clear. Not to be all sex crazed after a couple of kisses and it just happens, you know?" biting back the part about it meaning more than that, she didn't think he was ready to hear that and she sure as hell wasn't ready to say it.

"I understand what you're saying Babe."

"But you don't agree with me."

"It's not that Steph, I get what you're saying. But I want to be inside you, right this minute, so I can't promise the no pressure thing."

Her breath caught at the picture of Ranger between her legs, moving within her, and her voice was breathless when she replied, "That's so unfair Ricardo, so unfair."

His laughter was warm and shivered over her skin, she reached out a hand for his and as they clasped hands her laughter joined his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Almost but not quite.

Stephanie lounged in bed alone, the early morning sun streaming through the sheer curtains, bathing her skin with warmth. The ranch was beautiful in the moonlight, so she couldn't wait to see everything in the light of day.

The house itself was impressive, much more than she'd expected, but then again everything of Ranger's was. Beautiful wood floors, comfy looking sofas, fireplaces in every room she had stuck her head into. There were some pictures on assorted tables that she made a note to herself to checkout when she went down.

Hearing the horses and men moving around the yard below, she pleased herself with imaging Ranger, dressed as a cowboy. He would look good dressed as anything, she decided and rolled out of bed anxious to see him, and of course curious to explore.

Showering, shaving and exfoliating, she thought about last night, laughing now, at the mini argument about whether the no sex rule, also meant no sleeping together, she gladly lost that argument, since she didn't want to sleep anywhere but with him.

Wrapping her hair in a towel, reaching for another Stephanie shrieked as she caught sight of Ranger in the doorway.

"God make some noise or something, how long have you been there? I hate it when you do that to…" her voice trailed off when she really looked at him and saw the heat in his eyes.

It was like she'd been hypnotized.

Stephanie wasn't sure who moved, but they were in each other's arms, mouths melded together.

Ranger tasted like heaven as his tongue moved against hers.

Fingers wrapped in his hair, luxuriated in the feeling of all that black silk.

Hard chest pressed against the softness of her breasts as her turgid nipples rubbed against the cotton of his shirt.

Barely breathing as the scent of him wrapped around her.

Struggling to get closer, to move the hard length of him pressed into her stomach, to the place where it would do the most good, she curled a leg around him, and moaned approval into his mouth as Ranger helped by lifting her slightly and backing her into the wall, hands molded to her ass.

They both moaned this time as he leaned against her, and his jeans clad erection pressed into the core of her.

Stephanie disentangled her arms from him and started tugging on his t-shirt all she could do was feel and taste.

His hands and mouth left her to tug it out of his jeans and over his head. Then placing his hands on her breasts & pinching her nipples eliciting a choking sound from her.

Eyes closed, head back against the wall, gasping for air, her hands blindly roaming whatever part of him she could touch. As he used his teeth on her neck, unerringly finding the spot that pushed her right to the edge.

She arched her hips rubbing against him, "Jesus Babe." He muttered tightly. "Stop doing that."

"Oh God I can't, I'm so close, so close."

"Then go Babe."

Stephanie opened eyes that had gone to sapphire "Not without you."

Reaching between their bodies, eyes locked on each other, she undid the snap of his jeans, slid her hand in and wrapped it around him.

His body went rigid, "Babe."

"Let me, let me touch you."

He pulled her hand from him, "Touch me later, now I want inside of you."

"Good cause I want that too."

He laughed, "Can't stick to your own rule for twenty four hours."

"Stupid rule, are you sure it was my rule?"

Laughing Ranger freed himself, using the time they had been talking to get a hold of his control, he'd almost lost it in her hand a moment ago but he wanted to be wrapped in her heat.

Poised to enter her, his forward motion was halted by a voice from right behind them.

"I'm not interrupting am I."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Sealing the deal

"I'm not interrupting am I."

Stephanie imagined they would look comical if she'd been in a laughing mood. Identical expressions of stunned disbelief were on both their faces.

"I guess you didn't hear me knock." The sweeter than honey voice said.

Ranger groaned, his head falling back, the fight for control was a near thing, and he could feel the wet heat from Stephanie's waiting body pulsing against his erection with his every breath.

The need to just go ahead and bury himself inside of her was painful. Somebody was going to die.

Stephanie beat him to the punch, this wasn't Rhino mode, this was a herd of rampaging Rhino.

"Now lady, I don't know who the fuck you are, what the fuck you want, or how you could be so fucking rude, and I don't really give a fuck, but trust me when I tell you that you have two seconds to get the fuck out."

Her voice was pleasant, but the cold look of fury on her face shouted loud and clear that she meant bodily harm.

Ranger glanced over his shoulder at blonde, blue eyed Amanda, the spoiled little rich bitch that lived at the ranch adjoining his, all she saw when she looked at him was dollar signs and never took no for an answer. Daddy's girl would have to take it this time because he was sure Stephanie meant what she said.

"Oh Ranger where ever did you pick her up? At a truck stop?" she drawled wrinkling her face in disgust. "All you had to do was call."

The look of fury on his Babe's face was so sexy his cock twitched in response, Ranger was sure it'd never been so hard.

"Put me down." she told him, her eyes still on Amanda. "I'm going to shove her face right through the wall.

"No."

"What?" shifting her gaze to him.

"Even though I would love to see you kick her ass, the only thing I'm doing is finishing what we started."

"Well I never…" Amanda started, but was interrupted when Ranger cut her off.

"No you never have and you never will, and if you ever speak to my woman like that again I will not be responsible for what happens, get out of my house."

She turned on her probably designer cowboy boots and stomped out, moments later the bedroom door slammed behind her.

Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other, now she was feeling embarrassed, when he smiled at her, Stephanie laughed.

"I hope this doesn't happen to you often."

"Babe around you anything could happen."

"Like this is my fault." Rolling her eyes and punching him on the shoulder.

Shifting to hold her more securely against him and heading for the bedroom.

"I'm probably going to want to talk about this." She warned him.

"I've no doubt."

He placed her gently on the bed, slid out of his jeans and waited while her eyes ran over him.

Stephanie could feel the lust that had cooled, tighten again low in her belly, looking into eyes dark with his need,

"Later, we'll talk about it later." she held out her arms to him.

Covering her body with his, their lips met in a kiss that was less frantic than before, more tender but no less intense.

When he drew back, she licked the taste of him from her lips. "I love the way you taste."

"Babe."

Smiling she pushed on his shoulder, "My turn."

They rolled together till she was on top, straddling him.

He was so gorgeous, black silky hair spread over the pillow, that strong jaw, those lips that were so expressive. His body, sculpted and covered with all that smooth mocha skin, she wanted to put her mouth all over him and just lick him up.

Her hair curtained them as she leaned down and pressed her lips to the pulse that was pounding at his throat. It gave her a surge of power to feel what she did to him, but it made her heart clutch too.

Using her mouth to memorize his body was the most pleasurable thing ever, if she'd known Steph would have done it years ago. She was seducing herself with the taste of him, the feel of his muscles shifting under her lips, his flat male nipples peaking under her tongue, his breathing and heart beat as she slid over him, hair teasing where she had just been. She could feel her arousal tingling over her skin and gathering between her thighs.

Shifting so she could look at him, Stephanie slid her hands up his thighs, her mouth opened slightly allowing her breath to wash over him. His face was a mask of restraint, pulse pounding at his temple, breathing ragged, hands fisted at his sides.

"Stephanie…" he said through clenched teeth.

"What is it Ranger? Something you need?"

Not waiting for a response, eyes still on him, she licked him from the base to tip collecting the drop of pre-cum that glistened there.

He growled low and savage, then she was on her back beneath him.

"Babe we'll go slow next time." That was all the warning she received before he surged into her not stopping till he was sheathed to the hilt.

A scream that was his name, tore from her throat, Stephanie was sure that the top of her head exploded as the orgasm blew through her, every thought shattered except for him, for the feeling of him cumming inside of her.

_Hi guys, this actually happened to me one time, except it was my mother in law, who then came in with a cherry 'good morning' kissed us both and then told us to 'hurry, the croissants were getting cold' talk about embarrassing. I couldn't do that to Stephanie, even though I was planning on it. Thanks everybody for your feedback and for sticking with me. Love you._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Setting the seal

Ranger returned to find Stephanie almost in the same position that he'd left her in. On her stomach; hair streaming over her bare back and shoulder, his pillow tucked against her breasts and just the tips of her pink toenails peaking out of the sheet.

He just watched her the tray in his hands forgotten as the sun warmed her skin and turned her hair into a kaleidoscope of brown curls. He wanted her again, he wanted to touch her, taste her.

Her sparkling blue eyes opened and fixed instantly on him, the smile that followed hardened his body and softened his heart, something only she could do.

"Hi. Is that for me?" she smiled sitting up.

"I thought the beast must be starving."

"It is, but I wasn't talking about that." She nodded at the colorful wildflowers tucked into a glass.

Handing them to her, placing the tray on the nightstand, and leaning over to brush a kiss on her sleep warmed shoulder.

Their eyes met over the blossoms, "Thank you."

"My pleasure Babe." He made a note to get her flowers more often.

Making room for him next to her, tucking the sheet over her breasts and adjusting the pillows.

"What else did you bring me?"

"Eggs, sausages, French toast and strawberries."

"You are a god among men." She stated seriously.

He gave a lip twitch, "And coffee."

At that her eyes sparkled, and taking his face in her hands Stephanie gave him a smacking kiss.

"Thank you, Gimmie."

He chuckled and handed it over, while she was occupied with her first sip, he placed the plate in her lap.

Dedicating herself to her plate, she was soon swiping up the last of the syrup with the last bit of French toast, she moaned, the perfect bite.

Looking up to meet Ranger's passion darkened eyes.

"Babe." He just realized she made the same moaning sounds during sex as when she ate. He would have to pay more attention to see which parts of him she moaned over.

When the dishes were back on the tray and Stephanie had snuggled under the covers.

"What do you want to do today Babe?"

Stretching out next to her, propping his head in a hand while the other played with the curls spread around her riotously.

"This sounds like a good plan."

"All day?"

"Yep all day, I'll see the horses tomorrow."

Stephanie was semi-dozing when the bedside phone rang.

He picked up the handset and even Stephanie could hear the flood of Spanish. He replied in the same language, in a tone of voice Stephanie had never heard before. Just hearing that stressful voice coming from the man of mystery made her eyes pop open.

Tucking her close to him reassuringly, he mouthed, 'My mother."

And Stephanie had to stifle a laugh at his expression.

This side of Ranger was eye opening.

Jeez the way how she acted you'd think the man fell from a tree or something. Even though she'd bet, no one had a mother quite like hers, sheesh.

"Mama it's a vacation, that means I don't really have to activate the family phone tree if I want to take a couple of days off." He huffed into the phone.

Oh oh, he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone of voice Carlos, I'm still your mother."

Ha, she thought smugly, even she knew better than that. That one was loud enough for even Stephanie to hear. Carlos hummm… that was kind of sexy.

"Yes Mama." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

On the other hand... Ranger's mom could probably show Ellen a thing or two, she did raise Batman after all.

Reigning in her wayward thoughts, she slid down into a more comfortable position to enjoy the show, until she heard her own name mentioned, which caused her to sit up immediately eyes wide in alarm.

"Yes Mama, I'm with Stephanie." She shook her head violently. Oh no, he didn't!

He smirked, "No she's asleep, I'll call back later when she wakes up. Ok Mama, Te Amo."

"What the hell was that all about? How does your mother know about me? What does she know about me? Why'd you have to say I was sleeping? Now she knows what we've been doing." Stephanie wailed, her hands tugging her hair by the handful.

Ranger laughed and circled a finger around the nipple that had become exposed during her tantrum.

"Stop that. Tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing Babe, I'm going to tie Lester up with his own tongue, he was talking to Mama and spilled that we were here is all."

"He's going to get murdered." She exploded vehemently. "And you why did you tell her we'll call her later, what am I gonna say, this is your mother for the love of Christ."

"Babe it's ok, she just wants to say hi."

Hi! Hi! Her inner voice screamed as she goggled at him.

Ranger's mother wants to say Hi to HER, she Stephanie Plum, a disaster of a bounty hunter and not even close to good enough for her probably favorite son.

Oh what the hell, it can't be any worse than dealing with her family. Plus it's a phone call not like it's a visit; that would probably be too much for her over loaded brain to process.

"Burning Babe." He was doing the 1000 watt smile that made her think that he had followed her thought process pretty closely.

Damn Bat Powers! She scowled at him and flopped back onto the bed, breathing out a tortured sigh.

"Why me? I mean every single time."

"Babe. It's ok you'll be fine she'll love you."

"Yeah right _Carlos_." Stressing on his name.

"My mother only calls me that when she's pissed at me." He grinned.

"Ha! I'd have to call you that all the time, you're constantly driving _me_ nuts."

"What about when I'm good?"

"When is that?" she scoffed struggling to hold back the smile, "I've never seen you be good."

"What about when I do this?"

He wrapped his arms about her suddenly, locking his mouth with hers and thrusting his tongue demandingly into her mouth.

For a moment her glorious blue eyes widened with surprise, but then she moaned in submission to the desire she felt from him. She clutched him tightly as he overwhelmed her with passion.

Her hands traced the muscles on his back, and she ran her fingers through the unruly black silk of his hair moaning and squirming beneath him.

Ranger shivered at her caresses, something about the way she touched him made his body ache with need. She seemed to know exactly how to drive him insane.

Growling appreciatively into her mouth he slipped between her thighs spreading her wide for him and ground his erection against her soft mound.

"So who's driving you nuts now?"

"You." She gasped her eyes dancing with humor and passion. "Carlos."

When he did it again, Stephanie whimpered and thrust her hips back against his, silently begging him to fill her aching emptiness.

Rapidly divesting himself of his jeans he traced his fingers down her side, her warm skin was like satin as he caressed her thighs smiling as she squirmed and moaned even more at his touch.

He was starting to learn all the little places on her body that drove her crazy,

"How about now? Huh Babe?"

She was too out of breath to answer, she could only make keening cries as he drove her higher and higher, till the only thing anchoring her was him.

She panted and writhed beneath him, her body sweating, her heart pounding and her lungs gasping for air.

He felt the moisture between their bodies like oil and smelled the musk of her arousal. He slipped his fingers over her wet folds making her squeak and gasp.

"You were saying?" he asked, feeling that strain of his own game.

"Carlos." she gasped as he played with her clit, sheer stubbornness not letting her give in or beg him to finish her.

"How do you do this to me? God! It's never enough." She burst out.

He reached out and caught one of her hands and guided it down his sweat-slicked abdomen wrapping her fingers around his rigid erection.

"That goes both ways Steph." he groaned as she explored him eagerly, running her fingers over the tip and spreading the moisture around the aching head. "I'm just as hooked on you as you are on me."

Her blue eyes seemed to flare with passion at his words and with her free hand she reached out, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her once again.

She kissed him demandingly, mating her tongue with his, stroking his cock and thrusting her hips against his fingers as he alternated flicking her clit and plunging them inside her. Teasing her with what was to follow.

"Then show me," she demanded gasping from the intensity of their kiss. "Show me how much you want me."

Growling hungrily, he took his stiff cock in hand and thrust slowly into her soft womanhood. Her blue eyes darkened to indigo as he entered her and her head arched back into the pillow.

He gasped as he felt how tightly he fit inside of her, how his skin against hers tantalized, how her hard pink nipples pressed into his chest.

He took one of her heaving breasts in his hand and caressed it, worshiped it, and smiled as she whimpered worrying her lip with her teeth. The more he played with her soft mounds the more she squirmed beneath him, clenching her muscles to entice him to move inside of her, but he ground his teeth together and continued to torment her. He wanted to show her just how affected she was by him; and him to her.

Suddenly, with a strangled cry, she reached out and grabbed his hair forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Stop torturing me and fuck me," she demanded.

He chuckled at her impatience. Her voice was husky with need, her eyes were as dark as he ever saw them, and her pale cheeks were flushed a soft pink from the heat of her passion.

_Damn, She was beautiful!_

"I want you, Babe," he breathed. "I want to taste every inch of your skin."

He suckled hungrily on a nipple making her gasp and her head thrash on the pillow once again.  
"I want to feel your heat gripping my cock."

He pulled out of her with agonizing slowness and then slowly inched back in letting them both feel every millimeter as he filled her satiny sheath.

"I want to hear you scream as I drive you with crazy with pleasure." he continued as his thrusts began to pick up speed.

"I want the only thing in your mind, the only word on your lips, the only sensation you feel to be me."

He was seducing her with his words as well as his body.

She reached up and stroked his shoulders, lightly running her palms down his arms, then clutching to them tightly as he thrust into her with more force.

"That's it, Babe," he breathed as he felt her body tremor. "Come for me."

Her sapphire eyes suddenly widened and glazed, her swollen lips parted, and her head fell back onto the pillow as her body convulsed beneath him.

She cried out and as her muscles clamped down on him he thrust forcibly. With a growl of satisfaction he released deep inside of her his body exploding with passion.

Gasping, he collapsed upon his elbows to spare her his weight and he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"You see Babe?" he panted against her ear after he got his breath back. "Admit it I'm good, very good." Rolling to lie down beside her tucking his arms about her sated body holding her close.

She nuzzled against him, listening to his heartbeat as it slowed lazily.

"Yes, you're very good."

She knew he had a smug smile.

"But I won't tell your mother how good you are… Carlos."

He gave a bark of laughter, "That's a good idea Babe."

--

_Whew, this was a long one; I hope you guys are happy with the way things are going. Kisses!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Talk is Cheap

"You made me miss lunch." She told him with a kiss as her stomach rumbled.

He almost believed she was rebuking him except for the look of dreamy contentment in her eyes.

"Guilty as charged," he said kissing her back.

"Let's get a shower and get moving."

She moaned in protest and rolled away from him, pulling the covers up around her shoulders and burying her head in the pillow.

He chuckled to himself and slid out of bed, then walked around to her side. He ripped the covers from her body and grabbing her legs pulled her to the edge of bed smiling as she squeaked and giggled.

"Now, Babe," he threatened playfully. "Either get your sexy ass out of bed, or I'll toss you in and turn cold water on you."

She rolled over indignantly. "You wouldn't DARE!"

He arched a brow at her.

Grumbling, she rolled out of bed. He surveyed her naked body with a twinge of possessive satisfaction. Her lips were still swollen, her long curly hair was awry and she smelled of him. He took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Too bad they had to clean up, but he fully intended on mussing her again later.

"Now," he said as they stood among the multiple jets in the luxurious shower. "Let me tell you my plans for the day."

"The rest of the day." she teased as she squeezed some of the Bvlgari body wash into her palm and began to soap her limbs.

"First," he began, "I'm going to give you a tour of the house."

"Food first."

"Food first." He did a lip twitch.

She smiled and continued to soap her body making her way to her breasts. For a moment he stared at her in complete distraction as he watched the soap make creamy bubbles on her skin.

"Then?" she prompted giving him that look every woman seemed to have when she knew she had a man's undivided attention.

He chuckled and kissed her pouting lips softly. "Then we should meet my cousin."

"You're kidding. I don't meet family."

"My cousin lives here you're not going to be able to avoid him, plus you also have a phone call to make with my mother."

"Hmm," she sniffed as she turned her attention to washing her hair. Denial applies to mothers, it doesn't count.

"And then finally," he added grinning devilishly, "We're going to spend more time in the bedroom."

She was going to take it as it came, life, particularly hers, she though wryly, was precarious.

Neither of their lives lent itself to relationships, but have one they did. How he was going to take that she didn't know, but, it would be fun to find out, wouldn't it?

"That smile is a little scary." He said as he sifted to allow her some of the water.

Stephanie opened her eyes and just looked at him, she didn't think she'd ever stop getting that jolt every single time. It was kind of annoying.

She was going to say something about it, but said instead.

"I think we should schedule some time in there to talk about what happened this morning with little miss fancy pants."

He gave her the blank face. She hadn't realized till now that since they'd gotten here, he had been open with his expressions.

She didn't know that small thing could hurt.

"Why are you doing that?"

He gave her the 'What?' eyebrow.

"Shutting me out, why are you shutting me out?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

He slid open the shower door, grabbed a towel and headed out.

She was left staring after him.

Rinsing off the last of the soap angrily, Stephanie grabbed a towel and stormed out behind him, swallowing the hurt in favor of her famous Italian temper.

"You know what? This is bullshit!" snapping the towel around her as he emerged from the walk-in closet, already wearing jeans and tugging a t-shirt over his head.

How did he _do_ that?

"Stephanie." His tone was warning.

"What? Can't I ask a question? I told you I'd want to talk, why get angry? I'm not angry, why are you? There's no reason for it."

"I don't see the point."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you, but then you walk away. I suppose that I should be used to that."

Stephanie wanted to call back the words as soon as she'd said them.

The completely closed off cold look on his face, backed up the apology in her throat.

She couldn't stand to see him look at her like that, "Ranger I…"

He just turned and walked out the room, the soft click of the door sounding as loud as thunder.

"Well Shit."


End file.
